Please Don't Leave Me
by Kajou
Summary: Konan realises how badly Hidan wants to die, and hides under his bed, wanting to know more about his plans. She ends up watching him shower, and ends up having a much deeper purpose. Fluff Angst Romance and Sex. HidaKona HidanXKonan


**I'm switching over from my usual smut, you know what im talking about, to write a angsty sob story thing. Don't turn back now, though. I think it might actually turn out pretty good.**

* * *

Konan was becoming more and more aware of Hidan's condition. Not a mental or physical or medical condition, his emotional condition. He was falling apart. He would frequently speak to her about how badly he wanted to die, how he wanted to leave and abandon it all. He had said at one point that he was "going to run away just to see how far he goes before dying". It didn't make a whole lot of sense, but Konan knew what he meant nevertheless. He wanted to do what he could before the end of his time.

She always thought he did that every day, tried Kakuzu's (and Pein's) patience, lived like tomorrow didn't exist, and hurt himself in any way possible. But it never came to her attention just how badly he wanted to end his life.

One Saturday night, Konan sat on Hidan's bed and hugged her knees to her chest. She cried quietly for a while, then she heard Hidan's footsteps outside the door. She wiped the tears quickly and looked around frantically. Hidan opened his door and came in. Konan was nowhere in sight. He sighed and closed the door, locking it behind him. He flopped down on his bed and covered his eyes with the palms of his hands. "What am I going to do with myself?" he groaned, dropping his hands. one of which fell beside him, and his hand hung over the side of the bed. Konan gasped lightly from under said bed, and covered her mouth. She sighed, realising there was no threat of her position being given away. She smirked a little at the thought of poking his hand once.

Hidan stared at the cieling for the longest time, then he huffed and sat up, glancing at his clock. It read 11:26 "Holy shit, how long have I been sitting here?"

Konan rolled her eyes. '_you've been here only 20 minutes. You've been on your flippin' mission the last four hours...'_ She resisted the urge to slap him, and merely backed up a little further from where his feet were in front of her, off the edge of the bed. She could see the whole room clearly from where she was, because Hidan didn't use sheets or a blanket or anything, just a raised mattress. She was actually surprised he hadn't seen her this whole time. It was difficult lying on her stomach in this tight space for so long, her enormous breasts made it somewhat difficult to breathe.

Hidan looked around the room, bored, then smelled under his arm. "Damn, I need a shower." He stood up and started off to his private bathroom (Yeah, Pein's made a few advancements since my last story). He left the door open, since his bedroom door was already locked, and started the water, as hot as possible. He took his shirt off, then the tricky fishnet shirt, and just stood in front of his mirror for a moment, leaning on the counter in front of it. He smirked at his reflection and ran a hand through his hair.

Konan rolled her eyes again. _'Vane bastard' _and yet she couldn't look away from him. From her position, she could see him leaning on something, and the shower just beyond him. "Don't tell me I have to watch him_ shower_." she whispered to herself. She huffed and got a little more comfortable, crossing her arms in front of her and resting her head on them. It really let her neck rest.

"Hmph" Hidan stretched and yawned. "I'm probably just gonna go straight to bed tonight." He said to himself in the mirror, which started to fog up from the steam produced by the shower water. He made a face at it, and turned toward Konan. He kicked his shoes off, one rolling dangerously close to where Konan hid. As soon as he turned back around, she swatted it away, closer to where the other one was. Hidan removed the leg gear, then his pants. Konan quirked an eyebrow. He turned towards the shower, therefore away from Konan, and took his underwear off, too, throwing them by his door along with the rest of his clothes. Konan watched the pile of clothing land at her feet, then turned back to Hidan, who was already in the shower.

He closed the clear curtain, and adjusted the showerhead, looking straight down to stare at some unknown point. He looked up at the cieling and ran his hands through his hair, letting the gel wash out and run down his body. Konan licked her dry lips. She wanted to look away so bad. This just felt dirty, watching Hidan bathe, but she couldn't help herself. He was so perfect. He ran his hands through his hair once again, then down around his neck, down his chest, his abs, his hips, and let his arms hang limp. He took a deep breath and opened his beautiful lavender eyes, staring at the cieling again. He got a clloth and soaped it up, lazily dropping the soap back to where he got it. He washed his face, rinsed it off, then his neck, all the way around, watching the suds run down his body, how they accentuate each and every curve and crevice. He dragged the cloth across his chest, the same effect happening once again, even more suds falling down his perfectly sculpted body. He ran a hand over his chest, where some had collected, and yet didn't move it when they were rinsed away by the showerhead. He stroked his chest gently, moving slightly lower to his abs. He traced invisible circles with his hand, the other tossing the rag to a shelf on the back of the shower.

Konan massaged her own breast with one hand, the other stroking a more sensitive part. She had her eyes half closed, focused on Hidan's body and mouth somewhat open, tongue dancing with itself behind her clenched teeth. "Ah, god, Hidan..." She mumbled, restraining a yelp from a sudden movement of her lower hand.

Hidan had grown slightly erect from this playing around, and opened his eyes, suddenly turning the shower off. He stepped out and grabbed a towel from the wall, drying his hair and upper body. He wrapped it lazily around his waist, not really caring if he was covered or not, which he really wasn't. Konan cocked her head, sort of dog-like, and observed how low the towel really was. It showed the base of his half-erect manhood, and the small amount of grey hair that was above it. She stopped her own play, wiping her hand on Hidan's pants at her feet, twisting uncomfortably to get there.

Hidan flopped down on his bed, making the bottom lightly hit Konan's head. She grunted, then slapped her hands over mouth.

Hidan opened his previously closed eyes, and sat up. "Who's there?" He said, looking around his room. He growled, and Konan inhaled a speck of dust that was raised by Hidan's rough movement. She tried to hold back the sneeze, but it was growing more and more uncomfortable. _'Shit!' _She sneezed one of those wierd somewhat-silent sneezes. "Ch-uh"

Hidan rolled over onto his stomach and looked under his bed, Konan shook her head vigorously, then looked at him and smiled a tiny smile, waving. Hidan raised an eyebrow and offered his hand, which Konan greatfully took. He pulled her out from under the bed, and she sat on the edge of it beside Hidan. "What were you doing under there?" he asked her. "I think I have a more important question," She retorted, pointing to his still half-erect manhood. He blushed deeply and looked away.

Konan leaned over closer to him and licked his earlobe. "Can I take care of that?" Hidan's eyes widened, and Konan slowly undid the knot in Hidan's towel. She slipped off of the bed and spread his legs, resting her elbows on his thighs. She stroked his length until he was as hard as she needed him, then she slid her thumb up and down the tip, gazing at Hidan to see his reaction. He gasped and tightly closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. Konan returned her gaze to his enormous cock, observing how much precum he had formed. "Damn, Hidan, I've never seen this much precum before. you must be really excited." He breathed harder, and Konan could hear him clearly. The sounds of his estacy only made her more wet, and she hadn't had any in quite a while.

She licked the tip of Hidan's erection, then sucked on it as hard as possible. He squirmed under her. "Hnng..." His face twisted, and Konan had never felt more accomplished. She sat up straighter, and took her top off, nearly falling out of her bra. Hidan watched, his gaze totally absorbed in Konan's cleavage. She stood and took off her skin-tight latex pants, then finally her bra, her breasts expanding out of it (like a navy life raft XD). Hidan quirked his head, and Konan started to go back to her task. She grabbed the length of his erection onve again, but Hidan stopped her by leaning forward and grabbing one of her breasts, licking her nipple and sucking on it. "Ah...Hidan...Stop" He egnored her and kept going, grabbing the other and massaging it with his other hand. "Aah" Konan coouldn't stop him, so she just grabbed his wrists and climbed on top of him, which he let her do. He let go of her, and she licked her lips seductively, sitting up straight straddling Hidan's midsection.

Hidan quirked his head again at a strange feeling where Konan was sitting. She smirked at him and leaned over, kissing him deeply. They rubbed their tongues together and fought for dominance, Hidan winning like he usually does. Hidan grabbed Konan's hips and slid her down lower, so she was sitting right above his erection. "Damn, Hidan, you're so hard." She observed, glancing back over her shoulder. Hidan sat up a little and lifted her up a bit. "Hold on, Hidan!" He watched her pull her thong to the side, and as soon as it was out of the way, he pushed her down onto his rock-hard cock, getting just the head in. "AAaah!" Hidan narrowed his eyes in anxiety. "Konan, you're tight, how long has it been?" Konan glanced at the cieling. "A month? Two?" Hidan shook his head. "Way too long for a girl as gorgeous as you." He pushed her down lower, and she clenched her teeth. He slid her all the way down his shaft, and even once he was completely sheathed, kept puhing. The tip of his erection pushed against Konan's sweet spot, and she cried out, high-pitched and sexy. Hidan couldn't take it anymore. He flipped over so he was on top of Konan, and began thrusting in and out of Konan's oh-so-tight hole, enjoying it more than anything else in the world.

Konan wrapped her legs around Hidan's waist and his thrusts became more shallow. "Konan-chan, you're making it hard to move." Konan nodded. "Sorry, Hidan, you;re just so..hehe...you're just so _good_." Hidan smirked and pushed her hips hard, pulling out almost completely, then let go, Konan pulling him back into her, fast like a rubber band. "Aah!" She spread her legs, letting go of Hidan's waist, and massaged her breast again with one hand while stabilizing herself with the other. She let her tongue hang out a little, panting hard as Hidan thrusted deeper with every movement. He hit her sweet spot again, harder this time, and she cried out, climaxing before Hidan, arching her back off of the bed. "AAH! Hidan!" She tightened around him and he doubled over on top of her, getting in one last thrust before cumming into her, their fluids mingling within her. Hidan panted hard, resting on Konan's smooth, sweaty stomach.

Suddenly, Konan grabbed Hidan by his neck and hugged him tightly, pressing their chests together. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried on Hidan's shoulder, her whole body shuddering. He hugged her back, knowing exactly what was wrong. "Konan..."

"Please don't leave me!" Hidan's eyes widened. How had he not known she cared about him this much? "I won't, Konan-chan."

"Don't ever leave me..."


End file.
